


Winter's Warmth

by Shadows_echoes



Series: A Series of One-shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial, For the angst, Gen, Other, Unacknowledged pining, a bad afternoon, a couple swear words, everyone here is in some kind of denial, game spoilers for one possible route, i guess?, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_echoes/pseuds/Shadows_echoes
Summary: Connor makes a decision you are decidedly not on board with.





	Winter's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Deviant!Connor isn't in this one, it's all Ruthless!Connor

Connor walked ahead of you, dutifully dismissing your anger. His stride was purposeful, intentional, and never faltering, but you matched it step for furious step as you stalked after him.

“How could you do that?” you shout, eyes blazing holes into the back of his head and jacket, into the white, mocking letters sprawled across his shoulders. It took all of your willpower not to wrap your fingers around his arm and wrench him around, _force_ him to stop walking away for one fucking second and acknowledge you, to answer to what he’s done, to the blood he so unhesitatingly spilled.

This whole trip was a mistake.

You never should have set up a meeting with Elijah Kamski. You should have dragged Connor out of Kamski’s whole damn house the second he pulled a gun. You shouldn’t have hesitated, shouldn’t have heard Kamski out, for the moment the last syllable of the deal passed his lips it was already too late. Lines of dark blue thirium were already falling from the bullet wound in the center of Chloe’s forehead, trickling down her nose and dropping, collecting on the crisp white carpet beneath her kneeling body.

“By pulling the trigger,” Connor states flatly, deadpanning without the slightest hint of amusement in his mechanical voice. “It’s quite a simple process to fire a handgun.”

If it were possible, you bristled even more, your expression twisting into pure, unadulterated outrage. “She was _alive!!_ ”

Connor turns on you so rapidly that you smack right into his chest. You take a step back to glare up at him, angrier than before, but he follows you. Step for step through the freshly fallen snow, he follows your retreat.

“ _It_ was a _machine,_ ” he growls. The daggers he glares at you are colder than the freezing weather befalling Detroit, and they dare you to look elsewhere as he unrelentingly encroaches your space. “I put it out of _commission_ to further this investigation and I would deactivate every single android Ellija Kamski put in front of me if it meant getting answers.”

Despite how quickly you were to retrace the footprints you’d made only seconds before, to back away from him, Connor’s words chilled you enough to fan the fire in your blood. 

You stopped moving. Your boots became rooted the ground and you stared up unflinchingly at the coldness lining his features.

“Would you kill me too? If it meant completing your mission?” 

You were no longer shouting. Connor’s face was close enough to yours that the cold, shivering wind biting at your cheeks could almost be mistaken for the breath he didn’t have.

Coffee colored eyes have never looked colder.

“Yes,” he states. “I would.”

Connor’s resolute words and unwavering gaze leave you speechless. The waves of intensity rolling off him were entirely directed at you, like you were the only thing in existence and yet you were a _nuisance_. 

Connor’s marching away by the time your mouth remembers how to form coherent words.

“I don’t believe that,” you call out, hammering the waver from your voice, forcing your words into stability. Forcing out the doubt creeping in.

The doubt clawing at your resolve and thoroughly cracking your shield of certainty.

Because despite his words, which were utterly convincing, he’d hesitated. It was only for one faltering heartbeat, but he’d hesitated before answering.

Connor doesn’t stop walking but the crisp wind carries his words back to you clearly enough.

“Then you’re more foolish than I thought you capable of.”


End file.
